


Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: Revenge has never tasted sweeter during the holidays. | Prompts: “THAT’S IT, COAL FOR EVERYONE.” & “Fa la-la la-la, la-la la no.”





	Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge

Ah, Christmas! A time for joy, gifts and overall cheer!

 

…Not for the Prince of Lucis though, at least not at the moment.

 

‘Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa la-la la-la, la-la la-la~’ The cheerful alarm rang throughout his apartment, the tune having been set by Prompto the day before.

Noctis had been too lazy to change it back then…a decision he now terribly regretted.

 

Especially since the blonde set it to go off every hour since 2 AM.

 

“More like deck the halls with boughs of sucking,” Noctis grumbled as he switched off the noise, his voice heavy with sleep. “Fa la-la la-la, la-la la no.”

 

“Now it’s bed time…” He yawned, snuggling back into the covers. Noctis wasn’t swamped with royal obligations to see to for the first time in three days, save for the yearly party at the Citadel in the evening.

He deserved at least 12 hours of uninterrupted sleep, dammit!

 

*jangle* *click*

 

“Noct?”

 

…Dammit.

 

“M’in here, Specs,” Noctis half-yelled, furiously rubbing the sleep from his eyes lest his adviser scold him for sleeping in again. When he heard his door click open, he immediately put his hands down.

 

“Morning.” Ignis greeted warmly, a simple red cardigan over his usual suit. “Are you ready to start or do you need a few minutes?”

 

“Start?” Noctis was awake now. What the hell did he promise to help Specs with again?

 

“Uhhh…that…thing, right?” He attempted to joke. “I’m definitely excited for that.”

 

“Noct,” Ignis groaned, rubbing his temples. “You forgot, didn’t you?”

 

“No!” Noctis shook his head vehemently. “I didn’t forget! It’s just that…”

 

“You can’t recall at this particular moment in time?” Ignis deadpanned, a hint of a smile on his features. He’d been through this song and dance before.

 

“Exactly,” Noctis sent him a thumbs-up. “You know me so well.”

 

“Utterly hopeless,” the bespectacled man chuckled. “Well, to refresh your memory, we’re supposed to bake treats for the children of the orphanage.”

“Those brats?” Noctis groaned. “No thanks…call me Scrooge, but no way in hell am I doing anything for those little cactuars on LSD again.”

 

“…Plus extras for the four of us, of course.” Ignis added with a knowing glint in his eyes.

 

“I definitely remember that part,” Noctis laughed, pushing away the covers and making his way to the kitchen. Turning towards Ignis, he smirked and said, “What are you waiting for, slowpoke? Let’s get to it before I get banned from the kitchen again!”

 

“On my way,” the older man replied good-naturedly, shaking his head in amusement.

—–XV—–

“So what exactly are we making, Specky?” Noctis hummed, taking in the large amount of baking supplies on the kitchen counter. At least ten different brands of chocolate, flour, berries…

‘Damn, he seriously doesn’t know the meaning of ‘take it easy’ when it comes to baking, does he?’ Noctis thought as he repressed a laugh.

 

“Well, we did berry tarts last year,” Ignis began, a thoughtful look on his face. “Then orange cake the year before, and chocolate eggs before that.”

“Then there was a year we did macarons, right?” Noctis nodded, feeling his mouth water at the memory of the sweet treats. “Plus that gingerbread replica of the Citadel…”

 

“Ah yes, my greatest triumph,” Ignis chuckled. “Apart from the year I got you to eat carrot cake, of course.”

“Never again,” Noctis shuddered. “No matter how much you masked it with that OJ, I could still taste those horrible things.”

 

“Never say never.” The royal adviser smiled as he sat on the sofa. “We also have to take into account how we’re going to carry all of that.”

“Yeah,” the prince sighed, flopping down beside Ignis. “Why did Prom and the big guy have to be busy today of all days?”

 

“Gladio mentioned something about a date, while Prompto let slip that he was getting your present today,” Ignis informed the younger man. 

 

“Maaaaaan,” Noctis groaned. “Stupid playboy Gladio…stupid Prom…”

 

“You want to punish your best friend for getting you a gift?” Ignis raised an eyebrow. “Do you want me to tell him to send back the copy of Monster Hunter he advance ordered just for you?”

Grabbing his phone, the adviser smirked and added, “Because I can. Just say the word.”

 

“No way in hell, Specs,” Noctis replied firmly. “It’s not the gift…it’s the fact that he messed with my alarm yesterday to blast ‘Deck the Halls’ starting 2 AM today.”

“Wanna throw a lump of coal at him,” the prince groaned, burying his head in a nearby pillow. “And the rest of ‘em too…”

 

“Noct…” Ignis began, about to chide his childhood friend.

 

Then inspiration hit him.

 

“That’s it!” Ignis cried out, practically leaping off of the couch with a snap of his fingers. “Coal for everyone!”

 

“…You do realize I was joking, right?” Noctis lifted up his head, an unamused expression on his face. “Child abuse charges, Gladio beating me into next year, not to mention Prompto taking away my game…I definitely don’t wanna deal with any of that.”

 

“No, not real coal,” Ignis smiled, flipping through his black recipeh recipe notebook. Stopping at a particular page, he handed it over to Noctis, who took in the contents with wide eyes.

 

“Dark chocolate crinkles? This just might work,” the prince nodded, holding up his arm for a fist-bump. When he saw his adviser respond in kind, Noctis said, “Alright, let’s get baking!”

—–XV—–

In the end, Noctis and Ignis were able to quickly make and deliver the bags of crinkles to everyone, who thoroughly enjoyed their Christmas treats.

 

Except Prompto and Gladiolus, who had a few of Noctis’ “creations” in their bags of crinkles.

…After they’d given the prince and adviser their gifts, of course. Both of which were quickly and expertly hidden away by Ignis.

 

‘Serves them right,’ Noctis thought, watching the two turn a sickly shade of green before pushing each other away in their mad dash to the bathroom. ‘Merry Christmas to me.’


End file.
